closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment/Summary
Background: Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment is a game division of the Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Group, founded in 1993 as "Warner Bros. Consumer Products". In 1995, it was renamed to its current name, "Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment". Its first game under it's current name was Batman Forever, which was released for SNES, Sega Genesis, Game Boy, Game Gear, and PC. It's subsidiary, Warner Bros. Games is its major publishing unit. Warner Bros. Consumer Products (1993-1995) Nickname: "WB Shield" Logo: On a black (or blue) background, we see the normal Warner Bros. shield, but the banner over it reads "CONSUMER PRODUCTS". Above the shield is "Under License By". Variants: *On Demolition Man for 3DO, the inside part of the WB Shield is black. *On Porky Pig's Haunted Holiday, there is a shadow behind the logo. Plus, the shield is stretched vertically. *Sometimes, "UNDER LICENSE BY" is in all capital letters. *On Sylvester and Tweety in Cage Capers, the logo is shown with the Time Warner Interactive logo (without the Time Warner Eye). The beta version had them do the same thing, only it was the Sega logo on a purple background. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None or the opening theme of the game. Availability: Appears on Demolition Man for 3DO. Also can be seen on Looney Tunes games through the era like Looney Tunes B-Ball, Porky Pig's Haunted Holiday and Speedy Gonzales - Los Gatos Bandidos for Super NES and Sylvester and Tweety in Cagey Capers for Genesis. Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment 1st Logo (1995-2010) Nicknames: "WB Shield II", "WB Crest", "Metallic Shield With Sparks" Logo: Same as the last logo, but the logo is brighter and shinier, the background is usually black or white, and the banner instead reads "INTERACTIVE ENTERTAINMENT". In the logo, seven little sparks are seen on the shield. Variants: *Sometimes, like the WB Consumer Products logo, "Under License by" appears above along with its copyright information below. *On Space Jam, the logo appears on a space background. Plus, it flies away causing the Acclaim and Sculptured Software logos to appear. *There is an animated version in which the logo zooms in on The Flintstones Bedrock Bowling. The Shield is noticeably smaller than the banner. *On Game Boy Color games, the copyright info sometimes appears below. *There is a black and white variation on Batman Forever for Game Boy. *On the PlayStation version of Batman & Robin, the Batman logo turns into the WB Interactive Entertainment shield in blue, and in the background, smokey clouds are seen on the shield. Then it turns into the DC logo, the Acclaim logo, and then the Probe logo. *On Batman Forever: The Arcade Game, the logo is in blue on a dark blue background. Then it fades to the DC logo, the Acclaim logo, and of course, the Iguana Entertainment logo. *On Tom and Jerry: Mouse Hunt for Game Boy Color, the logo is lighter and the background is blue, and in the background we hear a 8-bit version of the theme song of The New Tom and Jerry Show. *On the Game Boy Advance version of The Polar Express, it is snowing in the logo. FX/SFX: The zoom-in on the animated version. Music/Sounds: Here are the music variants: *The opening theme of the game. *This logo is seen silent. *The animated version features an opera-like chord ending with a "ding". Availability: Common. Can be seen on WBIE games since 1993, except for Looney Tunes: Space Race and the Dreamcast version of Wacky Races. 2nd Logo (2001-2010) Nicknames: "WB Shield III", "CGI WBIE Shield" Logo: On a black background, several sparks fly in a dark Warner Bros. shield without the banner before they swirl around and cause the screen to flash, in which then die down to reveal the Warner Bros Interactive Entertainment print logo. The logo "shines." Variants: *On The Matrix games, the logo is in a green tint, and zooms towards the screen after it finishes. *On Lego Batman: The Video Game, the logo has a ghostly green color and is integrated into a city building. *On Batman: Vengeance, the logo is still, and "Under License by" can be seen above it. *On'' Scooby-Doo'' games, a copyright notice is seen below the logo as it animates. FX/SFX: Sparks flying, forming the logo. Music/Sounds: A mysterious string/horn/orchestral tune. Music/Sounds Variant: On the PlayStation 2 version of Scooby-Doo: Mystery Mayhem, the music comes in a bit early. Availability: Common. Seen on several games, such as Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone ''and the Xbox version of ''Scooby-Doo: Night of 100 Frights. 3rd Logo (2003-2010) Nicknames: "WB Shield IV", "CGI WBIE Shield II", "WB Returns" Logo: Same as the Warner Bros. Pictures logo used on the Looney Tunes: Back in Action teaser trailer, except "INTERACTIVE ENTERTAINMENT" replaces "WARNER BROS. PICTURES". FX/SFX: The logo flashing and zooming in; all done in perfect CGI. Music/Sounds: A creepy tune with a choir and some horns. Music/Sounds Variant: Earlier games used the same music from the Looney Tunes: Back in Action teaser trailer. Availability: Occasionally seen in games, mainly those based on well-known movie licenses. It is known to be on Looney Tunes: Back in Action, Superman Returns, Batman Begins, Constantine, Wacky Races: Crash and Dash, ''Codename: Kids Next Door ''– Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E, ''and Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe.''